GP 06: The Maiden's Heart
is the sixth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot After Sōsuke attempts to apologize to Saki for unwittingly upsetting her, she is drawn to a beautiful melody played by a handsome flautist named Seiji Ogawa. Suddenly, Speaker Banki appears and turns Seiji's beautiful music into noise pollution. Saki rescues Seiji from the Savage Machine Beast's attack before she and Sōsuke fight him. The other Go-ongers arrive, all wearing earplugs, and damage the monster's speakers, forcing him to retreat. Seiji asks Saki out on a date, and when Sōsuke gets wind of it, he is concerned that she has fallen in love with the musician. He asks Gunpei to help him find out for certain, after the latter insinuates that he has excellent lip-reading skills. Gunpei agrees, but in reality, his lip-reading skills are sub-par, and only heighten Sōsuke's worries. A few days later, the upgraded Speaker Banki resumes his attack after secretly absorbing sounds from the city. Seiji calls Saki and asks her to meet him; he has something important to tell her. As word of Speaker Banki's rampage gets out, Saki moves to go into battle, but Sōsuke, believing that she intends to marry Seiji, tells her to follow her heart and not her teammates. The male Go-ongers, however, come up short against Speaker Banki. Saki arrives and saves her teammates; when she met with Seiji, he gave her some information that he was confident would give her an advantage in battle. Armed with the knowledge, the Go-ongers use the Highway Buster and the Junction Rifle to defeat Speaker Banki. Saki gently scolds both Gunpei and Sōsuke for their meddling before Speaker Banki Industrial Revolutionizes. The team forms Engine-Oh to battle him, but they are overpowered. Gunpherd arrives to support the team, executing Engine Armament with Engine-Oh to form Engine-Oh Gunpherd, who scraps Speaker Banki with his supersonic bullets. After the battle, Sōsuke apologizes to Saki, who tells him she will never leave the team. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1 *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2 *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3 *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4 *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5 Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Bearrv *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Gunpherd ("I'm on top!") *'Go-On Seminar': How many shots can Gunpherd fire? **'Answer': He can keep firing bullets as long as he has guts. *Seiji Ogawa is portrayed by Keisuke Minami, who will later portray Tsurugi Ohtori/HououSoldier in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Digital Releases The DVD Release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 1 features episodes 1-16. See Also References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami